


Calluses of the Hand & Heart

by Total_Mal



Series: Soul-Bound [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), their dicks are hard but their hearts are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Mal/pseuds/Total_Mal
Summary: My half of a trade with Scribblescrabblesdabble on Tumblr.Angel and Pentious are still living together happily, but old ghosts never truly leave the halls of a haunted mind. All it takes is a little digging to find the worms wriggling just underneath the surface.Post-A Wide Collar & Short Leash (PLEASE READ THAT FIRST OR THIS WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE).If you read, PLEASE COMMENT!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Soul-Bound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970773
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	Calluses of the Hand & Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribblescrabblesdabble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Scribblescrabblesdabble).



> “Insecurity is a funny thing. It makes us into someone we're not as a way to cope with someone we used to be.”  
> ― Maria Goff

This was hardly his first big party as Simon had been regularly sneaking his way into galas and other soirees since he bought a proper suit at the age of 17. Despite never having been particularly _adept_ at lying, he’d long since learned that a nice set of clothes would often compel both guests and security to simply look the other way as he insisted he had merely _misplaced_ his invitation.  
  
However, this was the first event he’d actually been invited to, even if it was only because of his wife (it was certainly the first party he'd gone to that took place outside of London). 

“How long have you known this _Dahlia_ again?” Simon asked when he caught Kat’s eye in the vanity mirror as she began to apply her makeup. Kat paused and he repeated the question, making sure to enunciate his lip movements as he spoke.  
  
Sighing, she lowered her brush to sign the number _“15”_ before shaking her head and then signing, _“16 years”._ _  
_  
“That long?” he said with a nod as he clipped the chain of his grandfather’s pocket watch to the interior of his vest, thumbing over the worn metal affectionately. “So, am I to be the only new face?”  
  
Kat smirked and turned in her chair, petticoats swinging with her hips as she signed, _“Nervous?”_  
  
He scoffed as he folded down the fabric of his collar and she rolled her eyes at him before adding, **_“Liar.”_**  
  
Lifting his chin, Simon didn’t dignify her accusation with an answer. Instead, he wandered to the wooden wardrobe where he’d unpacked all the jackets he’d thought to bring to impress Katherine’s friends. They had only been married six months and while he’d been introduced to most of his wife’s family at this point in time, many of her friends who lived outside of London had never met him. They were likely aware of him by now as his wife was an avid letter reader and writer, but this was a _debut_ of sorts, a true presentation in high society.  
  
None of these people would ever know him as the man he was, scraping by on meager wages and the occasional kindness of strangers. This was a chance to not only make a good first impression with close friends of the Shaw family, but also to leave his old life behind for good.  
  
To become a respectable _gentleman_ in every sense of the word.  
  
Selecting a deep burgundy coat, he smoothed over the pressed seams and slipped his arms into the sleeves, adjusting the fit to make sure his cream-colored vest wasn’t lost in the deep hue of the thicker fabric.  
  
Simon looked himself over in the mirror and hummed under his breath, taking in the rather handsome profile he made. He looked every bit the part, wearing bold dashing colors without being too garish. Alongside his wife’s stunning green ensemble, they would make for quite the pair even among the smartly dressed aristocrats.  
  
He paused in his inspection when he caught the scent of his wife's lavender perfume. Delicate-boned fingers wrapped around his arms and chest to stroke the material of his undershirt and vest before Kat’s hands rose to gather Simon's hair at his nape. Simon smiled as she gave a playful tug to the curled strands of his beard. 

“It’s getting rather long isn’t it? I should probably go to a barber.” He touched over the hair that covered his neck and gave a tired sigh. “Though that will have to wait until we’re back in London.”  
  
Kat just smiled at his reflection in the mirror and signed, _“I like it long. It suits you.”_ She then pulled off the dark silk ribbon she’d knotted around her throat and used it to tie his dark strands into a short but neat tail that followed the vertebrae of his neck.  
  
“It’s not a very _modern_ look is all,” Simon pointed out even as he turned his head from side to side, examining the small ponytail. Lengthy facial hair was one matter, but it was quite the fashion faux-pas to maintain such unkempt locks, especially as a married man of means.  
  
Kat giggled, the sound overly loud in the quiet room. _“You’re an old soul, Simon. Besides, the women will care more than the men.”_  
  
He relaxed into her grasp as she continued to twirl his hair before slowly turning to brush one hand over Kat’s shoulder so as to avoid smudging the makeup on her face. “In any case, I’m sure your friends’ husbands are perfect gentlemen.” He chuckled, adding, “And if they’re not, I’ll survive just the same.”  
  
She raised a skeptical brow, but her smile didn’t fall as she signed, _“Just be prepared for questions.”_  
  
Simon nodded as he rested his palm against the back of her pale neck. “It won’t be any worse than the interrogation I received from your family.” While that entire procedure had been extremely uncomfortable, it was hardly unwarranted given his status. Katherine marrying down was already a large hill to climb, but her father had only been willing to accept the match after Simon had his entire history and career stripped and laid bare.  
  
Even then, Simon had kept the worst of his life and deeds close to his chest. He wasn't proud of his earlier years of struggle and strife, but the last thing he needed was Kat or her family to do something so base as to _pity_ him.  
  
Of course, he wouldn’t be forced to air his dirty laundry out at this _particular_ gathering, but most of the attendees would likely still be curious since he had neither the pedigree of any prominent family nor the wealth of an established merchant.  
  
Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Simon straightened his posture and adjusted the chain of his pocket watch so that it dangled out an appropriate length. He smiled at himself and Kat pinched his chin between her fingers, gently tugging him down for a chaste kiss which he readily leaned into.  
  
He looked every bit the perfect gentleman.  
  
Now all he had to do was put on a show.

* * *

“You could stand to be a _little_ more excited,” Pent murmured as he watched Angel apply his makeup in the vanity mirror. “This is quite a big event for the Hotel.”  
  
Angel shrugged on the stool, completely bare save for a pair of black lace panties and some pink rollers curled in his fringe. “Yeah, but it ain’t gonna be that much fun cuz I gotta _set an example for the guests.”_ He used both of his lower hands for air-quotes while the upper set continued to pile mascara onto his eyelashes to better blend the falsies into his natural lash-line. “Can’t really let loose with _Vags_ breathin’ down my neck.”  
  
Shrugging, Pentious slithered into the closet and rubbed his chin as he looked over his selection of silk and linen jackets. “You should still _try_ to enjoy yourself. It’s important to Miss Charlie.” He paused, running his talons over a dark green number as he added, “Besides, won’t there be a _bar?”_ _  
_  
He heard Angel snort behind him. “Yeah, but if you think we’re gonna be allowed more than a handful of drink tickets, you’re fuckin’ _high,_ babe. Those broads don’t want people gettin’ sloppy in front of the cameras.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent shifted his attention to a gray suit jacket, dragging out a navy tie and a white undershirt to pair it with. “Alcohol is still alcohol, Angel,” he murmured as he slithered back out into the bedroom and held up his selection for Angel to peruse. “What do you think? Too formal?”  
  
The spider turned, hooking one set of arms over the back of his chair as he raised an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s a lil’ on the _borin’_ side. Maybe just go with a vest rather than a full-on suit? Also, lose the fuckin’ tie. You _always_ wear ties,” he said as he began to remove the rollers, tossing them on top of the vanity as he fluffed up his curled bangs.  
  
Pent frowned and then went back to the closet, swapping out his jacket for a black vest and the white undershirt for one dyed a rather vivid shade of red. Angel grinned as he came back out, holding the new outfit up for inspection. “Betta. Actually, I got somethin’ that might help.” Standing up from his vanity chair, Angel slid past Pent to get to the dresser, rummaging around in his underwear drawer before pulling out a small nondescript box.  
  
“What’s that?” Pentious asked as he began to get dressed, sliding on the undershirt and buttoning the cuffs at his wrists.  
  
Grinning, Angel just sidled up to Pent and playfully bumped his hip as the snake pulled on the vest and began to close the fasteners running from the end of his torso to the eye in the center of his sternum. “Consider it an early anniversary present,” the spider teased, offering up the small box as his other three hands smoothed out the wrinkles on Pent’s collar and hemline. “Six months ain’t _too_ early, right?”  
  
Pent snorted, but took the gift nevertheless. “It’s _insanely_ early, but I appreciate the sentiment.” He kissed Angel, keeping it chaste to avoid too much makeup transfer. “Thank you.”  
  
“Ya don’t thank someone _before_ ya open it, dumbass…” Angel said with a roll of his eyes even as all his arms dropped to the snake’s waist, holding Pent’s back against his bare chest.  
  
“You have absolutely _no_ patience,” Pent sighed as he shook his head and opened the rather plain box. Immediately he blinked and then folded the lid underneath the bottom of the container, lifting up a length of platinum chain in his opposite hand.  
  
Behind him, Angel chuckled, pressing his lips to Pent’s nape as he squeezed the other Demon’s trim waist. “Ya like it? I figured since you’re always gettin’ me shiny shit that I should return the favor,” he purred as Pentious reached the end of the line, a new pocket watch dangling from the fold of his fingers. “You’re a _real_ difficult fella ta shop for though so I had ta go huntin’-”  
  
“It’s _wonderful.”_  
  
Angel pursed his lips and then grinned, tilting his head to get a look at Pent’s face as the snake admired the smooth finish of the metalwork. “I do good then?”  
  
Pentious smiled and glanced back to Angel, his red eyes soft and round with appreciation as he nodded. “Very,” he confirmed as he thumbed over the closed watch. It was rather simple in its design, but lovingly crafted with a beautiful chain that was equal parts delicate as it was sturdy.  
  
He opened the watch-face and Pent let out a soft breath as he took in the fine details of the carved abalone that served as both the number plates and three clock-hands. “Oh _Angel…”_ _  
_  
The spider giggled and pulled him even closer, wrapping all four arms around his chest. “Shit, got you _speechless,_ huh? Guess it was worth all the effort.” Pent huffed, but Angel's grin held as he added, “Hey, it ain’t often that I’m the one impressin’ you so I gotta take the lil' victories where I can get ‘em!”  
  
“You impress me _plenty,”_ Pentious insisted even as he twisted in Angel’s hold to give the other man a proper kiss. “But this is extremely lovely and I’ll be very happy to wear it tonight.” He flashed Angel a fond smile as he slipped the device into his vest and wrapped his own arms around the spider's shoulders.  
  
“Mmmm, I do good enough ta get a quick blowie before we head out?” Angel teased, batting his fake lashes at Pent who heaved a tired sigh and leaned back in Angel’s grip. _“What?_ Ain’t no harm in askin’. Sheesh!”  
  
Resisting the urge to bodily shove his boyfriend, Pent just rolled his eyes and muttered, “Can’t your libido wait until after the party?” as he slithered away to collect his hat off the hanger.  
  
Angel chuckled and went back to sit down at his vanity to finish applying the rest of his makeup. “You promisin’ me a good time when we get home?” he asked in a low husky tone, watching Pentious’ reflection in the mirror as the other Demon placed his hat on top his hood and fiddled with the brim.  
  
“Perhaps,” Pent murmured, adjusting the watch in his pocket so that the chain was properly clipped into place. “It will largely depend on my mood.” He looked himself over and then smiled at his reflection. Less formal than his usual style, but no less dapper for it.  
  
“That mean I gotta getcha to at _least_ half-mast on the cab ride home then?” Angel said with a snicker as he finished applying his lipstick with a firm smack and few blots to a piece of tissue paper. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, posing with his upper arms tucked behind his head before tilting his chin at the most sultry angle. “Would you fuck me? _I’d_ fuck me,” he purred under hooded eyes, batting his lashes flirtatiously at himself.  
  
Pent snorted and slithered to lean over the other man’s shoulder as he pressed a soft kiss to the spider’s rouged cheek. “You’ve asked that question more times than I can count and thus far my answer has always been a resounding _yes.”_  
  
Angel laughed, dropping the seductive posturing in favor of his more natural slouch. “Hey, gotta keep the passion goin’. Don’t want ya leavin’ me for a prettier hoe.” He stroked over Pentious’ hood and stood. “Anyway, we should probably head ova. I know you like bein’ _fashionably_ late, but I have responsibilities. Gotta keep the guests from doin’ real stupid shit and make sure everyone’s havin’ a good time.”  
  
He grabbed his blue halter dress from where it had been laid out on top of the mattress and unzipped the back before stepping into the open skirt. Tying the straps around his neck, Angel adjusted the plunging neckline so that it draped down to his abdomen before flashing his exposed back to Pentious. “Zip me up, babe?” he asked with a playful tilt of his narrow hips, his pert white ass peeking out from the bottom of the V where the metal teeth parted.  
  
Nodding, Pent slithered forward and pulled the zipper up until the fabric was closed and snug against the center of Angel’s spine. “You look wonderful in blue,” he remarked as Angel continued to mess with the fabric covering his tits to expose as much skin as possible without being outright bare-chested.  
  
“I look good in _everythin’,”_ Angel corrected before grabbing his matching blue stiletto pumps, putting them on and twirling in the short slinky skirt that barely brushed his upper thighs. “Now, let’s snap a few pics an’ get this show on the road.”  
  
“Your confidence, irritating though it may be at times, is _mostly_ earned,” Pent acknowledged with a snort as he pulled away to grab his phone off the charger on the nightstand, passing it to Angel so they could take a selfie together before heading out (as was now tradition every time they got _‘dolled up’)._  
  
Angel grinned and wrapped both of his left arms around Pent’s waist as he raised the phone with one of his right hands. “Damn we look _hot,”_ he said as he turned on the front-facing camera. “C’mon, smile babe. Gimme some golden chompers.”  
  
Chuckling softly, Pent smiled as Angel took a few pictures for their social media before handing the phone back. “Alright, you good to call the cab while I make sure Nuggies is settled fer the night?” He pinched Pentious’ hip before turning on his heel, not waiting for a confirmation as he sauntered over to check that Nugs had enough food and water to last the better part of their absence.  
  
Pent exhaled and looked over the photos in the camera album before posting them to his profile. He made sure to link them to Angel's profile and include the most relevant hashtags (lest his boyfriend berate him for being an out of touch _old fart)._

When it came to the caption, he kept it simple:  
  
 _Party time._

* * *

The grounds were immaculate in a way that was enviable, but also somewhat excessive. Simon couldn’t help but stare at the carefully trimmed foliage as their carriage rode through the beautiful fields that bordered the main property. Kat sat beside him with her hat partially obscuring her face, a book open in her lap as they made their way to the Vaines estate.  
  
While Kat’s family manor was on the outskirts of London, most of her friends and acquaintances lived in the countryside far outside of the city (presumably to keep away from the _plebian_ rabble). Compared to the Shaw family’s respectable property, this Dahlia Vaines was very much living in the lap of luxury. Of course, Kat was unphased, still reading without a care as the carriage made its way toward the front entrance where several hand-servants were waiting to greet them and their driver.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Simon checked his watch and steeled himself. He could handle this. He’d faked his way through the upper-crust time and time again and while this was definitely one of the wealthier families (if not _the_ wealthiest) he’d found himself in association with, he knew he just had to be confident and let Kat introduce him. Once the metaphorical ice was broken, the rest would simply fall into place.  
  
 **_“Manners make a man, Simon, not the clothes he wears or the weight of his purse.”_ **  
  
The carriage stopped, pulling him out of his musings as the driver got down to open the doors for them. Simon stepped out onto the cobblestone pavement and then offered Kat his hand, slipping the other behind his back. Kat blinked, glancing up before she marked her page and closed her book, leaving it on the seat as she gathered her dress and petticoats to descend from the vehicle.  
  
He helped her down, offering his wife a soft, but nervous smile as she lifted her head and returned the expression. She gave him a wink as the driver closed the door behind him and got back into the front of the carriage to take the horses to the stable to be unhitched and watered for the afternoon.  
  
 _“You look so handsome,”_ Kat signed before she raised her gloved hand to adjust the brim of his hat. Simon chuckled and then lifted his arm, letting his wife slip hers through the gap as they both turned to ascend the steps leading to the double oak doors that opened up to an absolutely _stunning_ foyer. They only unlinked their arms to allow the attendants to take their travel coats and hats before being led into the sitting room where the other guests were being greeted by their host.  
  
Everyone in the room was dressed impeccably, but there was no mistaking their hostess. Miss Dahlia was a bit younger than Kat and draped in enough fine jewelry (pearls in particular) to sparkle at any angle the light hit. Her husband meanwhile was a tall gentleman with a square face and a large set of sideburns that did very little to soften the steep angles of his jawline. Of course, Simon didn’t remark on any of this and simply got into line with Kat behind some of the other guests waiting to be greeted. Once it was their turn, Kat removed both of her gloves to shake Dahlia and her husband’s hands. _“Katherine,_ it’s lovely to see you again, darling. It’s been an age!” Dahlia exclaimed, a faux French accent chasing the vowels as she spoke before her steely gray eyes flickered to him. “Is _this_ the new husband you’ve been writing about?”  
  
Kat smiled warmly and signed a greeting to them before gesturing to Simon as cue to introduce himself. Simon mirrored his wife’s expression, unperturbed by the obvious inspection he was receiving as he removed his own gloves. “Missus Vaines, it’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I’m Simon Pearchwood.” He took her pale, delicate hands in his and her expression immediately tightened at the touch.  
  
“Truly the pleasure is all mine,” she insisted as they separated, gesturing to her own husband. “Henry, you remember Katherine, don’t you darling?”  
  
Henry nodded and took Simon’s hands in turn, his own face just as stoney as it had been when they’d entered the room. “Of course. The _Shaws_ are always welcome in our home.”  
  
Simon ignored the brush off, having expected it considering Katherine was the one with the prominent family name. He knew that most respectable sorts would insist on the moniker of _Mr. Shaw_ rather than his given name, but Dahlia’s reaction to touching him had been rather odd. Instead of responding, he simply slipped his gloves back on as did Kat before they stepped away to let the next round of guests behind them make their greetings.  
  
As soon as he was no longer under Dahlia’s intense stare, Simon glanced down to his palm and then looked at Kat, wondering if he had done something wrong. She shook her head and took his arm, leading them over to where the other guests were mingling for even more introductions.  
  
Quickly schooling his face into a more confident smile, Simon repeatedly shook the hands of more men and women in the span of half an hour than he had in the last five years combined. Curiously, each of them had similar reactions to Dahlia and Henry, as if they were surprised (if not _revolted)_ by his touch.  
  
Then finally they came upon a couple that was a touch more boisterous than the rest of the group (which was just fine by Simon) and who greeted the newlyweds with much greater enthusiasm than the rest of the party. “Oh Katherine! I knew you’d gotten married, but you never mentioned how young and _handsome_ your husband was,” the woman, Edith remarked as the two women shook hands.  
  
Her husband, Gregory took Simon’s in his own firm grasp and then let out a chuckle as he squeezed his fingers all the tighter. “Ah, you’ve got the grip of a _working_ man, I see.”  
  
Simon stiffened, his smile pulling taut as he resisted the urge to immediately retract his arm. Suddenly all of the reactions and confused stares came into sharp focus. “I’m an engineer by trade,” he remarked, lifting his chin as he met the other man’s eyeline.  
  
Gregory raised one bushy eyebrow, but his genuine smile didn’t drop. “An engineer? That’s rather dangerous, don’t you think? Especially if you’re both planning on starting a _family_ soon.”  
  
Before he could respond, there was a small chime and Simon had never been more grateful to be summoned for tea and lunch.  
  
No one paid him much mind through the meal which he was grateful for, but it did little to ease the twisting unease that weighed in his stomach. His hands had _never_ been soft. Years of grueling factory work and engineering left him with calluses and a rather _dry_ grip. It wasn’t particularly _gentlemanly_ , but he’d never been singled out by it before.  
  
Then again, in the past, he’d always made sure to come fashionably late to parties and soirees so that all the guests had been properly greeted by their host (if only to avoid drawing attention to the fact that he didn’t belong among them).  
  
After all these years of hiding behind the veneer of a well-kept suit and a silk hat, he hadn’t even considered that the state of his _skin_ would give him away.  
  
Though perhaps he shouldn’t be all that surprised. The people currently sitting around him were _old money;_ men and women who had never seen a day of labor in their lives, let alone willingly touched the hands of someone who had.  
  
Nevertheless, he kept to his best manners all throughout the meal, making polite conversation when it was appropriate and occasionally signed questions against Kat’s leg under the table (which she traced the answers to right back all while maintaining her easy smile and perfect posture).  
  
Ever presenting as an elegant lady despite the fact that she had a former _street urchin_ for a husband rather than a proper gentleman worthy of her status.  
  
Then the meal ended and the party began to split off, with the men heading to Henry’s private study while the ladies left for the beautiful garden terrace overlooking a field of immaculately manicured roses. He glanced to Kat and chewed his lower lip as she signed, _“Relax,”_ and offered him a confident tilt of her chin which he mirrored.  
  
When in doubt, lift his chin and just pretend. In a few hours they’d be settled in the carriage and on their way back to the inn.  
  
Checking his watch, Simon took a deep calming breath and nodded to himself. He just needed to survive a bit longer.

* * *

Despite the fact that they were right on time, the publicity event was already in full swing with most of the Hotel’s guests dressed in outfits more akin to skimpy club-wear than anything that would be appropriate at a gala event (though considering his own partner’s tits were practically spilling out of his dress, Pentious wasn’t about to comment on anyone else’s choice of attire).  
  
Charlie hugged them both as soon as she caught sight of them, the princess having donned a dark pink skater dress and flats while Vaggie wore a matching purple number next to her. “Welcome! We’re still getting some stuff ironed out, but the music is all set up so we were able to get people dancing at least.” She glanced over her shoulder where most of the dancers were grinding up on each other and winced. “Hopefully keeping their _clothes_ on in the process.”  
  
Pent mirrored her expression as Vaggie stepped forward and handed them both two drink tickets for the night. “Don’t try and beg Husk for more booze,” she warned, her single eye flickering from Pentious to rest on Angel, narrowing suspiciously.  
  
The spider scoffed and touched one hand over his left breast as two others came to wrap around one of Pent’s arms. “Hey, Imma _responsible_ adult now,” Angel insisted as he squeezed Pent’s bicep through his sleeve. “Right, babe?”  
  
“At times,” Pentious said, earning him an amused snort from Charlie and an indignant scoff from his boyfriend.  
  
“Hey, you should be on _my_ side! Ain’t boyfriends supposed ta be _loyal!?”_ Angel asked as Pent slipped their drink tickets into his vest pocket alongside the new watch.  
  
Pentious just grinned and leaned over to peck his spider's cheek. “And you have my loyalty, which includes my _honesty._ If you wanted a liar for a partner, there is no shortage of those in Hell.” He winked and Angel just sighed, giving his arm one last pinch before dropping his grip.  
  
“Speakin’ of liars, where the fuck is _Al?”_ Angel asked with a raised brow, turning his head to look for the distinctively twiggy silhouette of the Radio Demon.

Pentious blinked and then scanned the ballroom as well, wondering just where his most sinister rival was on the evening of the Hotel’s big gala. From what he could see, Niffty was busy clearing away abandoned bottles and cigarette butts from the floor and tables while Husk sat bored at a bar counter that had been set up in the corner of the large event space.  
  
With all other Hotel Staff accounted for, Pentious’ eyes narrowed before he flinched as a sudden _bzzt_ of static crept up behind them. “Haha! Since when have I ever been _anything_ but completely forthright with any of you?” Alastor’s overly cheerful tone burst through the background music and chatter as the Radio Demon made his appearance, dressed in a slightly less ragged version of his usual suit and a gentleman’s top hat.  
  
Angel’s grip immediately shifted to Pent’s back, petting down the snake’s tense spine as Al rounded them, stepping between Charlie and Vaggie to leer over the group in his usual _infuriating_ manner. “There ya are, smiles,” Angel said with a snicker. “Was wonderin’ where the fuck you were creepin’ about.” He then jerked one thumb back to the dance floor and added, “Since we’re both on baby-sittin’ duty tonight, I wanted to sync up and figure out how we’re splittin’ the rounds. You greetin’ or am I stuck waitin’ fer the news folks?”  
  
Alastor’s red eyes glowed for a brief moment before softening to their usual dark tint. “I plan to keep to the front of the ballroom if you would prefer to take the back.” His irises then swiveled from Angel over to Pentious in a cool sweep. “Will you be able to perform your duties without being distracted by your _paramour?”_  
  
Pent forced a smile, noting the way the Radio Demon gave him a _pleased_ hum in response. “I don’t plan on getting in the way of tonight’s festivities if _that’s_ what you're insinuating,” he murmured snidely, reaching up to give the other man a mocking tip of his own hat.  
  
Of course, Alastor just laughed, tilting his head back as he waved one hand dismissively. “Of course not my serpentine fellow! I just want to make sure that you won’t find yourself sliding-” He paused, lips quirking at the corners of his mouth. _“-underfoot.”_  
  
The word grated on Pent’s ears, but he kept his grin as Angel leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Alright, calm down asshole. I gotta do some work so Vags doesn’t get pissy with me.” As he spoke, Vaggie just rolled her eyes and huffed before taking Charlie’s hand to march them over to the DJ booth to talk with their guest performer. Angel flipped off her retreating back before gesturing vaguely at the guests milling around the room. “You good ta mingle?”  
  
Pent nodded without missing a beat and Angel chuckled, squeezing his hand before he headed to the far end of the room (both to start making rounds _and_ annoy the shit out of Husker no doubt), leaving him alone with the Radio Demon. Immediately Alastor’s smirk widened and he chuckled, swinging his arm around to smack the snake’s shoulder. “While it’s a _shame_ that we were unable to rehabilitate Angel Dust, I admit that I’m impressed at the rather _drastic_ change in demeanor you’ve managed to pull out of him.”  
  
Gritting his teeth through his smile, Pent tried to brush the other Demon’s hand off his back, only to find Alastor’s fingers had locked into the ball of his shoulder, firmly gripping the joint. “He’s still very much the man I met three years ago,” he insisted. Just as irritating, chaotic, and _mischievous_ as he’d always been.  
  
But beneath all of that was the sweet caring person he had fallen for. Angel hadn’t changed, but Pentious had dug deeper than the surface of who he was and found that the bigger picture was far more beautiful and complex than he could ever hope to fully unearth.  
  
 _“That_ goes without saying,” Alastor said as he steered Pent away from the brightly decorated ballroom entrance. The Radio Demon’s steps were long and quick, forcing Pentious to keep up lest he be physically _shoved_ along against his will. “But I find it rather charming when the lowliest _dregs_ of the underworld find a small sampling of hope within each other.” He laughed and Pent flinched as Alastor’s fingers dug even _deeper_ into his shoulder. “Best to enjoy it while it lasts.”  
  
Pent’s fake smile fell as he glared at the other man, resisting the urge to raise his voice. “Our relationship has survived quite a bit of strife so far. How many couples can claim to have made it through the hardships we’ve shared?” he asked, crossing both arms over his chest as he raised his chin, trying to affect a more confident stance.  
  
“That is very true! However, you’re here for a _reason,”_ Alastor reminded, tapping Pent’s nose and making the snake stiffen and snarl as he withdrew. “You’re both terrible _sinners_ undeserving of second-chances!” He laughed all the louder, the obnoxious sound drawing the attention of a few party goers. “It’s only a matter of time before you drive each other away with your less _desirable_ tendencies.”  
  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Pentious groused, grabbing the Radio Demon’s wrist to finally peel the other man’s fingers off his person, only for Alastor to clench down to the point of being painful. Pent hissed, baring his teeth even as the other man continued to chuckle, Alastor’s laughter filtered through the same staticy film that laced every other word that spilled from his _disgusting_ mouth.  
  
“Oh come now, my extremity-challenged friend. You know as well as I do that you’re more likely to cure _cancer_ than you are to erase your own shortcomings. You may as well enable the chaos and enjoy the _show.”_ Alastor’s gaze slid over to the bar where several Hotel guests were attempting to ply a very annoyed (and drunk) Husk for more alcohol. “ _I_ certainly do.”  
  
Pentious flicked the end of his tail in annoyance as he glanced back to Angel who was chatting up some of his former coworkers, Hotel-branded clipboard tucked under one arm while he double fisted a set of shots in his two upper hands. “We’re hardly struggling to deal with each other’s vices," he muttered as the Radio Demon leaned in, purposefully blocking the view of his lover. _“Addiction_ aside, we’ve navigated the currents of our relationship rather well.”  
  
They’d survived a year of being chained at the hip, the abuse of a sadist pimp, building a new life together from the ground up, and the normal day to day chaos that the Pentagram had on offer.

Angel’s drug problems were literal _peanuts_ compared to all of that.  
  
Alastor hummed and clicked his tongue as he tapped his index finger against Pent’s collarbone. “Hmmm, rather _quick_ to pin the blame on your lover’s short-comings.” He gave a sly wink and Pent gritted his teeth behind his firmly pressed lips. “Though you’re hardly _unfamiliar_ with addiction yourself so it’s rather ironic that you’ve chosen to make your bed with someone so consumed by it.”  
  
Pent flinched as the Radio Demon’s eyes flashed in the dim lighting of the ballroom. “Or perhaps _not._ After all, _so_ many seem to take comfort in the familiarity of their own _soiled_ pasts.” Alastor reached out with his opposite hand, tapping the brim of Pentious’ hat as he added, “Escape is a rather futile concept down here. There’s nowhere else to go but to the sweet embrace of _oblivion.”_ _  
_  
Fed up, Pent forcibly shoved Al’s hand off him and snarled at the Radio Demon who only continued to smirk, his expression all the more insufferable for how smug it appeared. “It’s hardly polite to make _baseless_ assumptions about a person you barely know!”  
  
 _“Haha!_ As if any sinner would care for _propriety!”_ Alastor said as he folded both of his hands behind his back and straightened his shoulders into a firm line. “While your veneer is adorable, I’m afraid most see right through it.” His eyes swept over Pentious before curling with the strength of his simpering smirk as he declared, “It’s terribly easy to recognize a _prideful_ soul, even morso when they wear their lives so plainly on their sleeves.”  
  
Pentious’ talons curled into fists as the Radio Demon spoke, the other man’s voice a flail against the open wounds of his heart, ones carved out decades ago, but still seeping a poisonous combination of pus and plasma.  
  
Alastor chuckled and leaned to rock back on his heels as he lifted one arm to pinch Pent’s jaw in an almost affectionate manner. “You fight so hard against your own nature but inevitably, you will _fail_ and tumble back to the very place you started. Prideful sorts such as yourself are at constant war with everyone around you in addition to your own inner pudency. It’s amusing to watch, but the outcome is always the same.” He gave a soft mournful sigh. “It’s rather _dull_ and predictable to be quite frank.”  
  
It was almost like a dam had broken. Pentious felt his eye twitch as he fully ripped himself out of Alastor’s grip, hood snapping open as he snarled, “You know _nothing_ of me and my life.”  
  
Pent hadn’t survived over a _century’s_ worth of Exterminations to be talked down to by a man who hadn’t even been alive when he first arrived in Hell. He might not command the respect he so clearly deserved, but he had far more sins under his belt than a lazy clackbox like _Alastor_ would ever care to know of, least of all something as simplistic and unassuming as _pride._  
  
Alastor just gave an amused hum, not at all intimidated by the snake’s posturing. “If I’m wrong, _please_ do go ahead and correct me,” he said with a loose twirl of his wrist. “Your lies are _almost_ as entertaining as the truth.”  
  
Letting out a low growl, all of Pent’s eyes stared at the other man with pure unadulterated _hatred._ He wanted nothing more than to punch the Radio Demon square in his infernal mouth, but then he caught sight of Charlie talking to some of her guests in the corner of his vision and he forced himself to still the trembling line of his shoulders.  
  
It wouldn’t look good to start a scene and throw the entire event into chaos just before the news crew arrived to interview the princess and her team. He was here as a _guest_ and as much as he hated to admit it, Alastor was one of his _hosts_.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Pent deflated his hood and adjusted the hat atop his head. “I owe you nothing so you’ll get _nothing,”_ he declared to Alastor, hatefully frowning even as he tempered his tone into something significantly quieter (though no less hostile). _  
_  
The Radio Demon cackled, a laugh track backing his giggles as Alastor folded his hands once more behind his back and leaned in close so that Pent could smell the other man’s noxious breath.  
  
“My good fellow, I’m afraid you’ve already given me _everything.”_

* * *

Simon had never been fond of smoking and avoided the habit even through decades of hard factory labor. But compared to the cheap cigarettes smoked by his former coworkers, the acidic scent of cigars was absolutely _nauseating_ and the scent combined with the sweet brandy (high-quality as it was) made his stomach churn beneath his vest. Of course, he did his best to hide his disgust and simply smiled as one of the servants refilled the crystal glass clutched loosely in his fingers.  
  
The other gentlemen were standing around or lounging on the silk furniture, some deep in conversation about their various business ventures, others simply enjoying the atmosphere that the elegant study presented.  
  
And this certainly was a grand study. Like all the rooms he’d seen so far, it boasted the same extravagant wealth that the rest of the estate seemed to pride itself on.   
  
Of course, now that the gentlemen had drinks stronger than tea or wine in their hands (in addition to being away from the judgmental eyes of their wives), the conversations became uncomfortably open and far more _direct._  
  
“So Simon, I heard you say you’re an inventor?” one of the guests (a Duke named Richard, if his memory served him) asked. The nobleman’s question immediately prompted the attention of several other gentleman within their vicinity and Simon felt his heart sink.  
  
Taking a tentative puff on the cigar (and resisting the urge to cough), Simon nodded as several pairs of eyes flickered expectantly over to him. “I am. I’ve quite a few patents filed under my name,” he said with a small smile, belaying an appropriate amount of pride even as he held back the details. As happy as he was with his work, it would hardly be acceptable conversation with anyone of rank.  
  
“Surely you don’t need to bother with any of _that_ now? There are far less rigorous and less _industrial_ practices you could partake in that are more appropriate for your _new_ status,” Richard insisted before taking a long sip from the rim of his glass.  
  
Simon exhaled slowly, doing his best to keep his smile even as the pointed slight cut him through the ribs. “Well I can certainly be more _selective_ in my projects and commissions now,” he said with a dramatic flick of his cigar, garnering him some amused laughter which went a _long_ way to repair the cracks in his confident smirk.  
  
But Richard seemed determined to pester him with questions and the chuckles quickly died down as he followed up with, “There are many fields of study that could use such a learned mind. Wherever did you attend university?”  
  
Tensing, Simon swallowed and tapped the ash off the end of his cigar into a tray held by a manservant. “I’m afraid I was never extended such luxury. I’m largely self-taught in my profession.”  
  
His admission earned him more than a few eyebrow raises and a barrage of comments that all felt like someone was taking a set of pins to his ribs.  
  
“Surely you must be joking? No education _at all?”_ _  
_  
“Why not attend university now? Best get to it before you start a family, my boy! Even with help, children are quite the handful!”  
  
“I never would have guessed. You speak so _well_ for someone who never attended formal schooling.”  
  
All the chatter stopped as Henry Vaines stepped up behind the couch where Simon was sitting and placed one broad hand on his shoulder. Simon stiffened, but didn’t pull away from his host’s firm grasp, taking a sip of brandy as he prayed that his nervous heartbeat couldn’t be felt through his shirt and vest. “How _novel,”_ Henry remarked, his expression no less intense than it had been in the sitting room. “With such a tenacious disposition I’m certain you’d be quite at home in the former _colonies.”_ _  
_  
Immediately the other men burst into peals of laughter and Simon awkwardly smiled along even as his throat grew tight with complete and utter mortification. “As lovely as it would be to visit America, I’m plenty content in England,” he assured with a rather weak voice, forcing down half his glass which was immediately replenished by the ever-helpful butler.  
  
“Especially if you plan to have children soon,” Gregory pipped in through semi-drunken giggles as Henry pulled his hand back, content to stand at attention and leer over his guests like a moody _hawk._ “You’re still young, but Katherine is getting on in years. Women are only fruitful for so long, Simon. I suggest making _haste.”_ _  
_  
Simon just nodded as the older men murmured their agreement around him. Thankfully the shift in topic took the attention off of him and he was able to down a few more drinks as he stewed in the wake of the unsubtle mockery he’d just endured.  
  
After another few minutes of quiet rumination, Simon stood and adjusted his vest and cuffs, handing off his cigar to the nearest manservant. “I think I need a touch of fresh air,” he murmured with a small bow of his head before leaving the room without another word to his host or the other guests. It was probably very rude to abandon the party so abruptly but the last thing he needed was to embarrass himself publicly. Better to take some deep breaths and get settled before returning (hopefully with a clear head).  
  
A kindly maid directed him toward the yard and it was like a weight was lifted off his chest as soon as he left the oppressive confines of the stately mansion to step out into the mid-afternoon sun. As lovely as the interior of the house was, he had felt like little more than a leashed monkey inside its finely sculpted walls, just a poor tortured creature set up to be poked and prodded as a foreign oddity for the amusement of his betters.  
  
But outside he could simply relax and appreciate the craftsmanship required to work the grounds so that every inch of the expansive garden was finely manicured and _tamed._ Some of the wealthier families in London had large yards that kept many fancy and exotic species of flower, but nothing he’d seen was even close to competing with the sheer absurdity of the Vaines’ property.  
  
“Katherine, your husband is such a _delight._ There was a smile on his face everytime he looked at you,” he heard Edith’s voice cut through the air, instantly pulling him out of his observations.  
  
Simon froze mid-step as women’s giggles wafted over the tall hedge separating the patio garden from the rest of the grounds.  
  
“To be fair Edith, his status depends on keeping his wife _happy._ Though it will cause initial strife in the family, marrying _down_ is the best strategy for keeping a man and your own sanity in holy union,” another woman remarked with a sharp tone.  
  
“Howso, Georgette?” Edith asked in a softer voice as some of the other women hummed in agreement.  
  
“Rich men are always better off than us. They hold all the cards and we’re at their whims, but _poor_ men? Well, we’re their whole _world_. A woman of status isn’t just a wife to them. It’s the only way they can hope to survive lest they return to their previous drudgery in some godforsaken _coal mine_...or whatever manual labor they toiled in prior to marriage,” the second woman (Georgette) explained.  
  
Another lady cleared her throat and Simon flinched as he recognized Dahlia’s forced accent. “She’s right, you know. A poor man will _always_ work harder than a rich man to keep his wife happy. Of course, there are downsides to a man of low status, but the _perks_ are aplenty as well.” She complimented herself with a shrill laugh and Simon bit his lip, closing his eyes as her words bounced around in his mind like a cruel mantra.  
  
Though the women moved on from the topic rather quickly, their conversation trailing into the latest books releases, Simon turned away from the hedge and back toward the house, his shoulders slumping as he swallowed hard.  
  
After what had to be at least a quarter-hour, he pulled out his watch, checking the time he had left until it was appropriate to depart without seeming rude or ungrateful. He sighed heavily and slipped the device back into his pocket as he bowed his head away from the overly cheerful glow of the sun.  
  
Simon clenched his fists at his sides and released them, letting the tension seep out of his body before he headed inside the looming manor filled with more riches and luxuries than anyone could ever hope to want or need.

* * *

Pentious knocked back what had to be his fifth shot of whiskey as he sat on the partially rusted park bench with his hat on his lap. As per Charlie’s rules, each guest was only allowed two drinks, but it was all too easy to snag an entire bottle for himself and leave the party for the nearby greenspace in the confused excitement of the camera crew’s arrival.  
  
The sky was cloudless tonight, giving him an unobstructed view of Heaven as it glowed in the pitch black night, only joined by the blood red moon that hung overhead. He exhaled and glanced down at the bottle clenched in his fist before pulling out the new watch Angel had bought for him, staring at the small second’s hand as it ticked its way across the dial’s radius.  
  
He should be better than this by now. He was too damn old to still be falling prey to such slights.  
  
And yet, every time Alastor’s inescapable smirk entered his field of vision, he couldn’t help but tense and prepare himself for the vague insults that no one else around him seemed to notice if only for the insufferable _politeness_ by which they were delivered.  
  
He closed his eyes and let loose a low tired sigh as he pocketed his gift and leaned back against the bench. Pentious sat for a few minutes like that, occasionally lifting the bottle up to swallow another mouthful of burning liquor. On the fourth sip, a hand grabbed his wrist and a familiar shadow passed in front of him, blocking the moonlight from hitting his eyelids. “Y’know, if ya wanted to go home and get plastered, all ya had ta do was ask,” Angel purred, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of Pent’s head. “So what’s got ya poutin’ so hard ya needed to steal an entire bottle, huh?”  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Pentious met Angel’s stare as the spider smiled over him (upside down due to the angle) from behind the bench. “Nothing of great importance,” he murmured, lifting his free arm to vaguely gesture back toward the Hotel. “Shouldn’t you be tending to the guests?”  
  
“Eh, they can handle themselves for a while,” Angel insisted, raising one pink hand to stroke down Pent’s hood. “Had ta make sure you were doin’ ok since I know you ain’t a huge fan of really big shindigs.”  
  
His chest tightened and Pent gave a soft nod as the whiskey burned deep in his empty belly. Angel’s tender concern always made his heart flutter against his ribs even during the times it wasn’t necessary or wanted. “I’m fine,” he assured as he raised the bottle, only for Angel to stop him again, twisting the glass neck from his fingers to take stock of what was left.  
  
Swishing the contents, Angel raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. “Uh, how full was this when ya nabbed it?” he asked as Pent pouted and tried to steal it back, only for Angel to lift the liquor out of reach and take a chug himself.  
  
“It was a new bottle,” Pentious admitted with a loose shrug as he waited for Angel to finish. “You know my tolerance is rather _high.”_ _  
_  
“High, but this is like...a _fuckton_ of whiskey, babe.” Angel let his lower hands grip the snake’s shoulders, gently massaging the muscle through his button down and undershirt. “Plus you don’t normally hit the hard shit unless you’re in a _mood,_ so spill. What’s on your mind, Pen?”  
  
Huffing, Pentious just shook his head and averted his gaze. “I already said I’m _fine,”_ he muttered even as he leaned into his partner’s comforting touch.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and let out a long exasperated sigh. “Yeah and if you think I’m buyin’ that crap, you’re drunker than I thought. C’mon, babe. I ain’t gonna be upset just cuz you’re feelin’ shitty. I’m sure the princess and the rest of those bitches will understand if we need ta bail.”  
  
“I don’t want to go home,” Pent groused as he tried to reach for the whiskey again, only for Angel to outright chuck the bottle into a bush where it landed with a dull thump and a wet splash. _“Hey!”_  
  
Lifting his chin, Angel’s smile slowly fell, his mismatched eyes narrowing sternly down at him. “Babe, you’re a crappy liar and you know I don’t like bullshit. So let’s just skip all that and be honest. What’s eatin’ you?”  
  
Angel’s two remaining hands came up to brush down the length of Pentious’ hood, fingers tracing the yellow scales that outlined the edge of his frill in a familiar pass. “I’d rather not talk about it,” Pent finally murmured as he closed his eyes. It was bad enough that he’d allowed himself to be so thoroughly humiliated by the Radio Demon. He didn’t need to make it worse by actually admitting defeat at the hands of a far more powerful opponent or _worse_ by leaving the event and therefore handing Alastor his victory.  
  
“Ugh, y’know Pen, I normally like it when you’re a stubborn bastard, but this shit ain’t cute,” Angel muttered as he slid his hands off the snake and rounded the bench, shifting the hat to the side so he could plop down on Pent’s lap. “You’re always the one insistin’ that we talk shit out and sayin’ that a healthy relationship requires effort, right? Well here I am, ready ta put in the work and you’re holdin’ out on me! C’mon, this shit’s a two-way street so I need ya to give me somethin’ ta chew on, ok?” He cupped Pent’s cheeks and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. “So decide now if we’re havin’ this convo here or at the house.”  
  
He pulled back to meet Pentious’ eyes and the snake sighed, chewing his lower lip. “I don’t take kindly to being disrespected…” he finally muttered after a few moments, shame bubbling over the steady hum of alcohol that threatened to numb him from tongue to tail.  
  
“Who the fuck is disrespectin’ you?” Angel asked with a frown. “Was it a guest?”  
  
Pent shook his head as he groaned, wishing the ground would swallow him where he sat. His grievances already felt so _childish_ and actually explaining his feelings to Angel would only deepen the shame he was doing his very best to hide. It wasn’t becoming of a _Kingpin_ to be brought low by a few snide comments.  
  
Though it was hardly the _first_ time.  
  
“Pen, c’mon. I can’t do shit if ya don’t tell me which asshat I gotta beat down fer ya.” Angel continued to pet over his face with his upper hands while the lower set massaged into his shoulders. Then he paused and said, “Was it _Al?”_  
  
Immediately Pentious stiffened and Angel sighed, dropping all of his arms to the snake’s waist to pull him into a tight hug. “Fuck, you’re _so_ predictable. I thought we were past this bullshit with him, huh?” Angel muttered as he nuzzled Pent’s cheek. “He ain’t even the most powerful fucker in this pit. If you got pissed on by _Luci,_ I could sorta understand, but Al’s just a bored weirdo who handles sex jokes worse than you, which is kinda _impressive_ now that I’m thinkin’ about it.”  
  
Glancing down, Pent straightened the line of his shoulders and let his arms drop loosely to his sides. “He’s not a _nobody_ either, Angel.”  
  
“He might as well be fer all the impact he’s got on our lives, babe.” Angel shrugged and then tried to tilt Pent’s face up to bridge their eye-line, only for the snake to refuse, yanking his head away. Groaning, Angel sat back and crossed both sets of hands over his chest as he stared down at Pent. “Way to be a fuckin’ brat. Real goddamn _mature,_ asshole.”  
  
Pentious ignored the jab and the slight pang of guilt that accompanied it. Angel didn’t understand and probably _never_ would. While the spider had his own set of struggles and hardships that Pent would never discount the importance of, the divide of _class_ wasn’t really one of them. As poor as Angel had been in death, any backlash he faced was more closely related to his chosen profession rather than his financial status, something the other man _revelled_ in despite the accompanying stigma.  
  
And even at Angel’s very worst, he’d never been discarded at a glance and seen as nothing but a _belly-crawler_ under someone else’s boot.  
  
Shaking his head, Angel pulled out Pent’s phone from inside of his vest and unlocked the screen. “Ok, we’re headin’ home, busta,” he muttered as the backlight cast a bright glow and harsh shadows over his face. “You’re bein’ a real _shit,_ but I still love your dumb ass and we both know you’re only gonna be an even bigger sour puss when you sober up and realize we had a public fight like a coupla teenagers.”  
  
Pent scowled, but didn’t argue as Angel requested a cab to take them home before texting Charlie to let her know they’d be departing early. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell her you’re bein’ a whiny bitch,” the spider murmured as he typed. “Just lettin’ the boss know you’re not feelin’ well and I gotta take your fat ass home.”  
  
“You could just go _back_ to the party,” Pent groused. “It’s not like I’ll be getting myself into _trouble_ out here.”  
  
Angel frowned and finished the text before poking Pent hard in the chest. “Yeah, that ain’t happenin’. You’re an asshole, but you’re _my_ asshole. I signed up for your bullshit and you signed up for mine when we moved in together.” He slid off Pentious’ lap and gestured for him to stand. “So get up. Our cab’s gonna be here in a few minutes.”  
  
When Pent didn’t immediately move, Angel groaned and grabbed him under the arms. “Fuck you’re such a _drama queen_ when ya wanna be,” he said, lifting Pent until he was settled on top of his tail. “Now, are ya gonna continue to be difficult or do I gotta enlist some back-up?”  
  
Pent huffed, keeping his arms crossed over his chest as the tip of his tail flicked back and forth across the dewy grass. In his stubborn silence, Angel just pointedly raised one eyebrow, glaring fiercely until Pent finally began to slither out to the sidewalk and back toward the Hotel to wait for their cab.  
  
The solid (almost authoritative) click of Angel’s stilettos on the cracked concrete followed just a couple of paces behind him.  
  
After a few minutes, their taxi pulled up and Angel stood, opening the door and gesturing for Pentious to slide in first before he ducked his head to climb in after him. Despite Pent immediately shifting to sit on the opposite side of the vehicle, Angel reached out and placed one hand on top of his lap, smoothing over the yellow pattern that ran down the length of his tail.  
  
As their cabbie pulled away from the front of the Hotel to merge with normal weekend traffic, the fire in his belly began to dissipate, slowly quelled into a manageable simmer with each stroke of Angel’s gentle fingers.  
  
Pent frowned, staring out the window of the car as his own tired reflection gazed back at him in the dusty film that covered the glass. With nothing to disguise the silence that stretched between them, shame and regret poured into the pit his anger had burned in its wake.  
  
This was supposed to be a _pleasant_ evening; a celebration of several months of hard work for Angel and the rest of the Hotel staff. Pentious was just there to support his lover and yet, here he was, needing Angel to play nursemaid to his wounded pride.  
  
 _Pathetic._ _  
_  
After the driver had been paid, Angel interlaced their fingers and dragged Pent out of the car. However, rather than following the path up to the front entrance, Angel reached down and slipped off his heels. Pent blinked, but didn’t question his boyfriend as Angel stepped over the main walkway and rounded the side of the building toward the back porch, holding both shoes by the ankle strap.  
  
Once they stepped up onto the porch, Angel promptly pushed Pent into the large hammock that hung from the wooden awning overhead and chucked his shoes against the wall. “Sit tight. I’ll be back in a coupla minutes.” Angel frowned, pursing his lips into a fine line as he stroked down Pent’s face before unlocking the back door and going inside. Pent saw the kitchen lights switch on and he sighed, rolling to lay down in the hammock as it swung with his weight.  
  
Arguments with Angel were never fun (not that the ones with Kat were any _better)._ Both of his partners were stubborn and strong-willed to the point where things could get nasty when they both dug their heels in (though such disagreements were now rather rare).  
  
Quietly, Pentious took out his pocket watch, opening it to stare down at the ticking hands. Round and round they went, time passing but everything else remaining the same.  
  
 _He_ was still the same.  
  
Pentious was far too old, far too experienced to still be muddled by these feelings. He wasn’t a child anymore or even a _teenager_ and yet, he couldn’t let go of the past.  
  
As much as he wanted to be a modern man, Pent was trapped in a world that no longer existed, in the mind of a man who died over a century ago.  
  
Sir Pentious wasn’t _Simon Pearchwood._ Yet somehow, Simon Pearchwood _was_ Sir Pentious.  
  
 _Even after all this time..._  
  
He heaved a long tired sigh as he put the watch away and closed his eyes, letting his tail drape over the side of the hammock. He hadn’t wanted this to get out of hand in the first place. He’d tried to remove himself in order to avoid a confrontation, so Angel could keep enjoying the event and participate without having to worry about Pent’s bruised ego.  
  
A futile effort really...Angel _cared_ too damn much.  
  
Distantly he heard the door open again and Angel’s soft footsteps pattered across the wooden boards, stopping in front of the hammock. “You gonna make some room or am I gonna have ta sit on ya?”  
  
Blinking one eye open, Pent stared at Angel who was holding a tray with two steaming teacups on it as well as a small saucer of white chocolate drops. He bit his lower lip at the sight of his favorite sweet and raised his chin to meet Angel’s eyes, noting the spider’s uncharacteristically blank expression. Without a word, Pentious moved his tail, making room for Angel to sit beside him.  
  
Nodding, the spider set the tray on the ground before he climbed into the hammock alongside Pent, the chain creaking with the additional weight, but holding strong all the same. Angel reached for the first cup, passing it to Pent who took it and held the porcelain between both hands while his partner lifted the second tea and the saucer of candy.  
  
Leaning against Pent’s shoulder, Angel took a deep sip from his cup before turning to meet the snake’s stare. “Alright, so...what’s got you so damn twisted?” he asked plainly. “And no bullshit. This ain’t normal so don’t even try ta convince me that it is. I’ve been livin’ with your dumbass for two an’ a half years and I’ve got a pretty damn good grasp on what you’re like.” Angel took another sip and plucked one of the chocolates out of the bowl. He brought it to Pent’s mouth and with a tired exhale, Pent separated his teeth, letting Angel place the candy along the flat plane of his tongue. “Mull it over, drink your tea, and then spill this shit,” he instructed in a stern voice. “Ya got it?”  
  
Pent nodded as he sucked on the chocolate, the sugary film serving as a cleansing contrast to the dull bitter aftertaste left by the whiskey.  
  
They sat there for several minutes in soft silence, nothing but the rustling of grass and the gentle creak of the chain above to fill the air between them.  
  
After he’d eaten a few more chocolates and drained his cup, Pentious leaned back into Angel and nuzzled against the other man’s exposed shoulder. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. You didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of my ire,” he murmured quietly as his throat grew tight with guilt. “You were just trying to help.”  
  
Angel nodded, one hand wrapping around Pent’s neck to stroke over the snake’s collarbone. “Good start, now keep goin’,” he said, giving a shallow pinch to the black scales between his fingers.  
  
Pouting, Pent picked up another chocolate, thumbing over the smooth, slightly waxy surface before popping it into his mouth. He let it slowly dissolve before licking the last of the sugary coating off his teeth. “I don’t like to feel small,” he finally said as he adjusted his tail to partially coil up against his own lap. “I’ve never liked to be publicly cut down to size and made to look like a pathetic _gegor_ living off the leavings of my betters…” Even if that was what he was, why did everyone feel the need to voice it?  
  
“Gegor? Babe, y’know I don’t speak _British,”_ Angel murmured before taking a sip from his own tea.  
  
Wincing, Pent inhaled and tightened his grip on the cup clutched between his talons. “It’s a rather cruel name for _beggars…”_ he explained as he released his hold to reach for another chocolate, only to fumble and tip the plate out of the hammock and onto the ground with a clatter. He gritted his teeth and went stiff as a board, but Angel just shrugged and quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“No cryin’ over spilled candy. Five second rule anyway,” he said, scooping up a handful and offering one to Pent who just gave him a disgusted look. “Hey, floor candy ain’t any worse than my asshole, right?” Angel teased with a playful wink, earning him a snort from Pentious that slowly devolved into uncontrolled giggles. “There we go. Finally a goddamn _smile_ outta ya. _Fuck.”_ _  
_  
Shaking his head as he regained control of his faculties, Pent finally took one of the chocolates and tugged a handkerchief out from his vest. He cleaned off the surface of the sweet and then popped it into his mouth without hesitation. Angel watched him quietly for a moment, his smile falling back into a more neutral expression as he murmured, “So what exactly set you off so bad tonight, Pen?”  
  
Pentious sighed, his tongue curling around the chocolate as it melted against his palate. “Alastor just reminded me of things I would much rather forget,” he said in a quiet voice, setting his empty cup on the tray below them. “That no matter how much I pretend to be otherwise, I’ll always be seen as _lesser._ Unworthy.”  
 _  
_ _Worthless._  
  
Angel pursed his lips as his two free hands pet down the sides of Pentious’ tail. “Babe, why the hell do ya keep comparin’ yourself to that fucker? Ok, so he’s got the power you want, who cares? Aside from that, what is it about _him_ that gets unda your skin?”  
  
Pent swallowed, his eyes flickering down to watch Angel’s manicured fingers trace nonsensical patterns against his skin. “Have you truly never been _poisoned_ by envy before?”  
  
“Course I have,” Angel said with a shrug, not once pausing in his gentle pets. “But I didn't get so jealous that I went off with a bottle of liquor ta keep me company. Clearly this shit goes deeper than just envy, babe.”  
  
Nodding, Pentious fiddled with the cloth slip between his fingers as Angel frowned and leaned over to rest his own cup and what remained of the chocolates down on top of the tray. “Pen...why do ya insist on makin’ your own damn life so hard? You put more stock in people you hate than the people who’re close to ya,” the spider muttered as he sat back up, the hammock rocking slightly with the shift in weight.  
  
“That’s not true. I care more about what you think than what he does,” Pent insisted, kissing Angel’s cheek even as the other man’s hands stroked down his shoulders and chest. “But that doesn’t mean his opinion has no effect on me.” He shook his head and closed his eyes, his entire face squeezing into a tight grimace. “Perception is important. It’s _always_ important. How other people see you will affect every interaction, will color the opportunities you receive should you receive any at all.”  
  
As he spoke, Angel cupped his cheeks, forcing Pent’s head back up. “Babe, you took down a goddamn _Overlord_. You built two houses, a fuckin’ airship, an’ even figured out how to make bombs outta your _own_ venom...” Pent opened his eyes, his throat going tight as Angel looked down at him and said, “You’ve done more in the last coupla years alone than most fuckers do in their entire goddamn lives.” Angel exhaled, his brow knotting as he added, “You work _so_ damn hard and it’s amazin’, but I’m worried that you’re always gonna have this bullshit in your head tellin’ you that if you just keep workin’, maybe one day people will finally think you’re some big shot.”  
  
He hadn’t realized he had begun to tremble until Angel steadied him, a soft sympathetic smile on the other man’s face as he assured, “You don’t gotta get crowned king of the city to _be_ somebody, Pen. You don’t need ta prove jack _dick_ ta anyone to be important.”  
  
Despite Angel’s best efforts to sooth, Pentious’ shoulders continued to shake as he fought to repress the emotions that threatened to burst from his chest. Instead of erupting, they spilled out as hot tears and he immediately tried to hide his face, but Angel refused to let him go, dragging him in all the closer. “Hey, it’s ok, Pen. C’mere, baby.”  
  
He allowed Angel to tug him more or less into the spider’s lap (as much of him as would fit anyway) and let out a shuddering exhale as Angel whispered, “I get that you’re used ta people always shittin’ on you and only gettin’ nice shit from the eggs, but you got me now and I’ll sing your goddamn praises all ya want.” As he spoke, Angel dipped one long leg out of the hammock to gently rock the swing, holding tight to Pent all the while. “You’re the smartest idiot I’ve ever fuckin’ known, ya got more grit n’ talent than half the world livin' or dead, and best of all, you suck a _mean_ dick.”  
  
Pent’s sniffling was interrupted by a disbelieving snort and he raised his head, watery eyes staring up at Angel as he pulled the wrinkled handkerchief between his talons. “Must you always punctuate _every_ nice thing you do with something _crude?”_ he murmured as Angel continued to lovingly pet down his hood.  
  
“Yeah, cuz it keeps you from gettin’ too damn serious, but I do mean it. Bein’ good in bed is as much a talent as knowin’ how ta build an engine from _nothin’.”_ Angel chuckled and hugged him all the closer until the spider’s ample chest was pressed flush with his own. “My point is you’re goddamn _fantastic_ and it kills me ta see ya wastin’ even a second worryin’ that everyone is gonna look down their nose at you.”  
  
Swallowing hard, Pent let his arms loosely wrap around Angel, gently holding the other man as he said, “When it’s all you’ve ever known, it’s difficult to consider other options.”  
  
“But that ain’t true. You’ve told me yourself that your grandad loved the shit outta you, that Kat thought you hung the fuckin’ moon. Now I'm your fuckin' cheerleader.” Angel winked and added, “I’ll even get a saucy lil’ uniform if it’ll get ya goin’. Pom poms an’ _everythin’.”_  
  
Pent gave a weak chuckle as the spider raised a hand to wipe the tears that continued to slip out from the corners of his eyes. Angel nodded and pressed a kiss to his mouth, warm, chaste, and so very _soft._ “So start listenin’ to the bitches who love you, ok?”  
  
Chewing his lip, Pent whimpered and nodded back as the other man took the handkerchief still loosely clasped in his talons to clean the wet messy streaks from his scales. _“Ok…”_

* * *

Simon did his best to temper his emotions through the rest of the party, rarely speaking unless he was directly engaged, but otherwise remaining the perfect guest (if only to make up for his abrupt departure earlier in the afternoon).  
  
Of course, Kat took notice of his uncharacteristically quiet demeanor and gently traced an _“Ok?”_ against his shoulder as they took tea in the den with the other guests. He just nodded and pressed his hands to hers in wordless assurance, but that did little to unknot the bridge of her brow.  
  
As soon as they were packed up in their carriage and ready to head back to the inn, she yanked down the privacy screen to separate them from their driver and let out a huff. _“What happened?”_ she signed, gesturing at him with a worried look in her soft brown eyes.  
  
He forced a smile and the line of her lips only tightened. _“Simon, what’s_ ** _wrong?”_** **  
**  
“It’s nothing, darling,” he said, leaning in to peck her cheek before taking one of her gloved hands in his as the driver turned the carriage and set off down the road leading into town. “The food didn’t agree with me,” he excused, patting his stomach over the fabric of his cream vest and watching as her eyes flickered down.  
  
 _“Liar,”_ was all she signed before shifting her palms to her lap to signal the end of the conversation. He frowned and turned away from his wife to stare out the window as the carriage wheels gently bounced against the minor imperfections of the road, still holding her hand loosely in his grasp.  
  
Once they got back to the inn, they helped each other undress from their formalwear, trading the thicker fabrics for looser lounging clothes while a maid sent their coats down to the laundry to be pressed and folded. As Kat settled into the sunchair with her book, Simon made his way to the attached parlour and poured himself a drink, downing it in a single swallow without even tasting the liquor.

He repeated the motion with two additional shots before Kat’s hand intercepted him to plug the crystal stopper into the neck of the bottle.  
  
Simon winced as he caught her stern glare and slowly lowered the glass back to the top of the cabinet. “Kat-” he began, only for her to put a hand up, calling for his silence.  
  
She heaved a sigh and then signed, _“What’s going on? Be truthful._ ** _No_** _lies.”_ She then gestured back to him before dropping her arms so he could have the floor.  
  
Glancing down to the bottle on the table before looking back at his wife, Simon groaned and raked his fingers through his road-tousled hair. “Kat…” he began as he reached out and gripped her hands in his. “Are my...are my palms _rough?”_  
  
Kat blinked and stared at him for a moment, feeling over his palms thoroughly before releasing them to sign, _“Yes, but with your work that’s normal.”_  
  
Shaking his head, Simon let his arms drop to his sides. Kat’s frown deepened and she took his hands again, gently leading him back into the bedroom to sit down with her on the end of the mattress. Simon felt his throat grow tight as she gently carded her fingers through his long hair, pulling the ribbon free from the black strands before combing them over affectionately.  
  
It took a few minutes of quiet comfort before Simon inhaled sharply and met his wife’s ever-patient gaze. “My hands will _always_ be rough. They’ve been rough for decades and will likely remain that way until the end of my days.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow and lifted one hand. _“So?”_  
  
Swallowing hard, Simon pulled free of Katherine’s grasp to pinch the bridge of his nose. “The men we met with today are on a level I’ll _never_ attain. No matter how I dress or posture, I’ll never be one of _them!”_ He winced as Kat brushed his shoulder and Simon resisted the urge to bat her fingers away. “I’ll always be lesser, an _urchin_ in the company of moneyed men!”  
  
Kat tapped his shoulder and he forced himself to look up as she signed. _“I’ll always be lesser among the hearing.”_  
  
Freezing, Simon felt the weight of his guilt only intensify at the comparison. Nevertheless, he shook his head. “That’s different…” he insisted all while she rolled her eyes at him. “It _is!”_  
  
 _“It’s different, but the outcome is the_ ** _same.”_**

She then took both of his hands in hers and purposefully thumbed over the calluses that marked him.  
  
Despite the awful churning in his belly, Simon’s breath hitched and he found himself shivering at the intimate touch. “I’ll never be accepted with you in polite company. You still _belong_ in their world...I’ll only ever be a _tourist,”_ he told her as he recalled what he’d overheard in the garden. Accepted by association, never on his own merits.  
  
A mutt brought into a line of _purebreds._ _  
_  
Not that either of them were ignorant to the true nature of their relationship, or at least the initial _start_ of it. They were using each other: Kat for marriage and Simon for money, but having strangers point and take _notice_ was a new humiliation he’d never expected to endure.  
  
He knew what he was, as desperate as he was to hide it behind the veneer of fancy clothes and a confident smile. But the facade only worked when everyone else bought into it and the aristocracy were not easily duped by his act, as practiced a showman as he was.  
  
It was as though under their critical gaze, all the silk and satin melted away to frayed wool and cheap cotton, leaving him in nothing but rags and shoes too small for his feet. Forever a beggar living off the scraps of _better_ men.  
  
Kat was quiet for a moment even as she continued to stroke over the palms she’d pressed on top of her lap, finely manicured fingers tracing the scars and calluses that marred his skin from a lifetime of blisters, burns, and cuts. Her touch was so tender and gentle that Simon found himself relaxing into the meditation of her even strokes, unwilling to interrupt her physical mantra.  
  
Then she raised both hands, quietly meeting his eyes as she signed, _“Are you married to the Vaines or to me?”_  
  
Simon blinked and Kat pursed her lips, repeating the question. He was silent for a moment, somewhat confused as he shook his head and said, “What does that have to do-”  
  
He was cut off as Katherine suddenly shifted, lifting the hem of her dress over his legs as she moved to straddle his lap. Simon swallowed as both of his hands quickly came up to rest on her hips, holding his wife in place. “Kat-” he began, only for her to press her full palm to his mouth.  
  
Once he closed his lips, she pulled back, her eyes flickering over his face as she sank her full weight down onto his thighs. _“Am I lesser to you?”_ she asked, her hands signing almost too quickly for him to follow. _“Be honest."_  
  
Shaking his head, Simon sighed and leaned up to kiss her brow. “No, you’re not…” he assured as she smiled. And it was the plain truth: Kat was the best thing that had happened to him. Even though they hadn’t wed out of love, she was still a wonderful friend and her company was a warm balm to his cold, lonely heart.  
  
More than even that, it was nice to know that there was at least one person in the world who wasn’t going to see him as nothing more than a pathetic gegor from South Greenwich first and as _Simon Pearchwood_ second.  
  
 _“Good. I might have to_ ** _divorce_** _you if you said otherwise,”_ she signed down to him with a slightly smug (yet playful) expression on her face. Simon grimaced, unable to temper his reaction at the mention of divorce and her smile fell as soon as she noted the change in his demeanor. _“It’s a joke, Simon.”_  
  
“I know,” he assured quietly as he thumbed over the fabric of her lounging dress. “But…” Simon took a deep breath and met her gaze. “I overheard the women in the garden...talking about _me.”_ _  
_  
Kat’s mouth flattened into a tight line as she lifted her hands to cup his cheeks and gently pet over his beard. He nodded, leaning into her touch as he murmured, “Everything they said was true, but it’s rather _cruel_ to be reminded of it.”  
  
When he fell silent once again, Kat lifted both his hands from her waist and kissed them until Simon’s chest ached from the sheer tenderness of it. Then she looked down at him, making sure she had his complete attention as she released his palms to sign, _“Jealous birds like to chatter. They’re mad their own husband’s affections can’t be bought, Simon.”_  
  
Before he could respond, she pushed him back to lay flat against the mattress, shimmying further up to pin him at the waist with her thighs. Simon bit his lip as he stared up at Kat, noting the way her brown curls glowed like a halo in the late afternoon sunlight. “And you’re not _ashamed_ to have bought my affections?” he asked as she began to roll her hips down against his stomach, the weight of Kat's body stirring heat in his core as he slid both hands under her dress and petticoats to rest at the apex of her thighs.  
  
She laughed, overly loud and a little uneven as she signed, _“I’m ashamed of many things, but you’re_ ** _not_** _one of them, Simon.”_ Kat leaned down and kissed him on the mouth before adding, _“Needless to say, if I’ve bought you, you’re by far my_ ** _best_** _purchase.”_  
  
He couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips as she smiled at him and tousled his loose hair. “My affections aren’t cheap,” Simon teased all while her fingers began to pluck at the buttons of his vest.  
  
 _“Quality always demands a higher price,”_ Kat responded, stopping to peel his vest open. With his chest exposed, she reached back and undid the knot in her own hair, letting the auburn curls drip down her shoulders and back in a gentle wave. _“True craftsmanship-”_ she paused to trace over the scars on his hands. _“-speaks for itself.”_

* * *

Pentious found himself shoved down on the bed and straddled before he could let out anything other than a small yelp of surprise. He was still bouncing on the sheets when Angel began to press kisses to his throat and chest, three of his arms caging Pent underneath him while the fourth punched the control panel to raise the bed so that Nuggets couldn’t interrupt them.  
  
Lifting his head, Angel reached his upper arms back to undo the knot of fabric at the base of his neck. “Unzip me?” he asked, arching his spine as the halter straps fell, fully exposing his heaving breasts. Pent swallowed and raised his arms, encircling Angel’s small waist to blindly grope for the zipper before tugging it down past the other man's ass.  
  
The spider snickered and gave a flirtatious wink as he sat up to pull the dress off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. “You got a lotta clothes on baby. Let’s get you inta somethin’ more _comfortable.”_ _  
_  
Without hesitating, Angel began to undo the buttons for Pent’s vest and shirt, separating the line of fabric until the yellow scales of his chest were fully exposed. “I ever tell ya how much I love your lil’ wasp waist?” Angel purred, leaning down to nuzzle Pent’s bare stomach as the snake shifted to tug his arms free from the sleeves of his dress shirt. “It’s a _real_ nice contrast to this huge tail of yours.” The spider grinned as he spoke, lowering his second set of hands to squeeze the wide cradle of Pentious’ hips.  
  
“You’ve mentioned it in _passing,”_ Pent muttered sarcastically as he shrugged out of his layers, setting them off to the side carefully. “For a gay man, you are rather fond of _curves.”_  
  
“Eh, there ain’t nothin’ _womanly_ about ya,” Angel said as he continued to trail his hands up and down the length of Pent’s sides. “I just really like the contrast. You got these _delicate_ bits and then this sturdy fuckin’ _muscle_ right here.” He slapped the side of the snake’s tail, making Pent flinch reflexively before relaxing. “Goes with your personality too, how you get all prissy and snooty and then turn aggressive an’ domineerin’ at the drop of a hat.” Angel paused. “Speakin’ of hats-” he amended, snatching Pentious’ hat off the top of his head before tossing it onto the nightstand. _“There,_ now you’re good an’ naked.”  
  
Pent frowned and glanced over to his discarded accessory as Angel lifted his hips to remove his panties, dropping the slip of fabric over the side of the bed. “If Fat Nuggets eats your underwear, you’ll only have yourself to blame,” the snake remarked as Angel straddled him, their naked bodies barely illuminated by the dim light of the moon peeking through the curtains.  
  
Angel shrugged, rolling his hips against Pentious’ as he murmured, “How about ya stop worryin’ an’ lemme love on ya, huh?” He winked again and Pent huffed even as he leaned into the other man’s soothing touch that traced down the length of his torso. “Y’know, when I first met ya, I thought you were a lotta things, but I ended up bein’ wrong about most of that...well outside of you bein’ the biggest dork. I was _right_ on the money about that.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Pent raised his hands to Angel’s hips, letting his talons graze his partner’s skin through the white fur that covered his entire body. “Is this a _roast_ now?” he asked as Angel leaned down and kissed along one side of his collarbone before swapping over to the other. “Lovingly _criticize_ me until I feel better?”  
  
“Callin’ ya a dork ain’t _criticism,_ it’s a _fact,”_ Angel corrected as he gently undulated his body in a smooth slide that lacked the usual urgency that Angel tended to fuck with. “And there ain’t nothin’ wrong with you bein’ a dork. I kinda like it. Shows you’ve got this unbridled passion for shit.” Angel lifted his head to meet Pent’s stare, his eyes hooded and sultry in the dark bedroom. “It’s a lil’ embarrassin’ at times, but I’d rather my boyfriend be a big ol’ nerd talkin’ a mile a minute about the shit he likes rather than a quiet mouse who’s too afraid of gettin’ judged by _fuckers_ who don’t even matter.”  
  
Angel leaned down to kiss him as he raised his two lower arms to trace Pent’s slit, rubbing along the edges of the cloaca while his upper arms held his body aloft over Pentious. Shivering, Pent broke the kiss to murmur, “I’ve _always_ feared judgment. I just do my best to barrel past it in the hope of one day of obtaining enough power that none of it matters.” He gave a cold laugh as Angel’s brow tightened, his wide mouth curving into a small frown. “If you’re king of the castle, the complaints of the plebeians matter _very_ little.”  
  
Sighing, Angel continued to rub over Pent’s groin as he rested his weight against one arm so he could pinch the snake's chin, forcing Pent to meet his eyes. “Babe...bein’ _king_ doesn’t make the rest of your problems go away. Trust me when I say power won’t make you happy. I’m speakin’ from experience, remember?” He gave Pentious another soft kiss before scooting down to mouth over the snake’s slit, licking along the seam before spreading it between his thumbs. “My old man was at the top of our crime family and he was a miserable piece of _shit_ who never missed an opportunity to make everyone else around him just as fried.”  
  
Angel glanced up and Pent stiffened, caught in the other man’s steady gaze. But then the spider’s serious expression split into a smile and he laughed, squeezing Pent’s hips. “Anyway, enough about my old man. That shit ain’t pillow talk and I’ve rather eat you out 'til you’re _beggin’_ for dick than waste air on that fat asshole.” He exhaled sharply through his nose before lowering his head and licking a long salacious line over the exposed cloaca, keeping eye contact with Pent all the while.  
  
The warm wet stripe had Pent shivering against the sheets and Angel’s smirk only widened as he let his tongue play against the seam, teasing penetration until Pent let out a frustrated grunt. “Mmmm, want somethin’ babe?” Angel asked as he thumbed over the wet opening. “C’mon, use your big boy words.”  
  
“And you say _I’m_ the tease,” Pent hissed, digging his claws into the sheets below. “If you want to have any hope of fucking me tonight, you’ll-” He gritted his teeth as Angel suddenly dipped his head down to slip his tongue inside, the flexible appendage gently tracing the interior of his walls while the hands that weren’t massaging over the curve of his hips rubbed over the bulging scales just above his cloaca.  
  
Angel’s mismatched eyes kept staring at Pent’s face as he pressed his tongue in as deep as he could go before pulling back. “Fuck, you’re so _soft,”_ he purred while Pent blindly clawed open their drawer of toys, eventually digging out the bottle of lube underneath the pile of metal and leather. Angel’s gaze flickered to the bottle and he snickered, giving his lips a slow lavish lick as he added, “It’s like all this firm muscle and hard skin is just there to protect your gooey lil’ insides.”  
  
Pent made a face at the description and Angel laughed all the harder, taking the lube from him and slicking up three of his fingers. “Aw, c’mon, babe. You _love_ my dirty talk,” he insisted, sliding two digits inside even as he was sure to be gentle and keep his thrusts shallow so that the burn was intense, but manageable.  
  
“I _tolerate_ it,” Pentious groused as he closed his eyes and focused on breathing. While Angel preferred bottoming and Pentious liked to top the vast majority of their time in bed, they had slowly begun to take a more _versatile_ approach to sex. The first time Angel had fucked him was back when they were still living at the Hotel and it had taken a _lot_ of lube and coaxing to get Pent to fully relax, but when the pain faded and Angel was seated above him, looking down at the snake like Pentious was the most beautiful thing the other man had _ever_ fucking seen-  
  
He’d _melted._  
  
As Angel curled his fingers, Pent let out a deep exhale and slowly opened his eyes, seeing the spider was still staring down at him with that disgustingly sweet expression on his face. “That’s it. You’re doin’ good, Pen,” he murmured in the tone Angel usually adopted when he was looking to take Pentious apart at the seams. It was a little infuriating in a way, not because Pent felt he was being condescended to, but because he was embarrassed for needing such comforts in the first place.  
  
After multiple rounds, getting fucked was still intense and still something that he _feared_ even though he knew he could trust Angel to take care of him. Ever since their first attempt with the vibrator, Angel always kept things nice and slow, checking in and keeping him calm.  
  
And how _pathetic_ was that?  
  
“Hey, _stop_ it.”  
  
Pent released his tongue, not realizing that he’d been biting down on the appendage for the last few minutes as Angel probed his slit. He swallowed and watched Angel remove his fingers to press on the bulging scales just above his groin until both erections slowly emerged from the loosened gap. Panting, Pentious let out a small whine as Angel glanced from his face back to his throbbing cocks. “You really need ta get outta that big head of yours, Pen. This shit’s all about you an’ me right now. _Got it?”_

Slowly, Pent nodded and then hissed as three fingers were pressed into the loosened hole under his cocks. The pain was sharp and overwhelming up until Angel took one shaft into his mouth and wrapped his fist around the other to pull him away from the intensity of the stretch going on below. Angel kept eye contact with him as his lips slid down the length of his cock, not stopping until he was kissing the slick base.  
  
He grunted and then swallowed around the shaft, making Pent whine at the increased pressure that had him pulsing with need. Without missing a beat, Angel tightened his grip around the opposite dick and then pressed his fingers up against Pentious’ prostate, attacking his nerves from the inside _out._  
  
 _“Ha!”_ Pent gasped as he squirmed underneath Angel, his tongue flicking out briefly as the spider pulled off his cock, kissing the swollen head affectionately.  
  
“I should blow you more. You’re always so damn _sensitive_ when I get my mouth on ya.” Angel chuckled as he lapped over the slit and began to pump his fingers into Pent’s clenching hole.  
  
Pent just groaned, knowing he was flushed from cheek to chest as Angel continued to stretch him, all the while distracting from any pain by alternating between the two leaking members that begged for even the slightest hint of warmth and pressure. Angel would take one into the depths of his tight throat before pulling off and repeating the cycle with the other until the spider’s lips were swollen and red with a heady combination of lipstick and arousal. All that remained of the dark paint was smeared over his mouth and the base of Pent’s cocks in equal measure.  
  
Then Angel leaned down, removing his fingers and licking them clean. “You still with me?” he asked as he pumped both cocks in his lower set of fists. _“Babe?”_  
  
Nodding, Pent gave a shallow wheeze as Angel released his members and slowly began to climb up the length of his body. His gaze flickered down and Pentious exhaled as he caught sight of Angel’s own erection, the pink shaft just starting to leak at the tip as it bounced between Angel’s thighs.  
  
Then Angel was kissing him and Pent’s eyes slid closed as he released his death grip on the sheets to wrap both arms around Angel’s back, holding the other man above him as he parted his fangs to let Angel lick into his mouth.  
  
The spider’s hands skimmed over his body as if taking stock of every part of him before one hand fumbled for the discarded bottle of lube. “Remember ta tell me if we need to stop or slow down,” Angel reminded, breaking their kiss for a moment to look Pent in the eye. “I _love_ fuckin’ you, but you’re already more ornery than a bag of cats right now.”  
  
Pent frowned, digging his claws into the white fur of Angel’s spine. “I may be more... _sensitive_ tonight,” he admitted quietly. “-but these insecurities of mine are nothing new. I’ve dealt with them for over _two_ lifetimes…” He huffed and forced himself to meet Angel’s mismatched stare. “As upset as I am, you’re not going to break me any more than you’re going to fix me in a single night.”  
  
Angel shrugged and poured some lube into his opposite hand while one of his upper arms came to trace the yellow line that ran down the length of Pentious’ hood. “I get that, babe. I’m a _bag_ of trauma, remember?” He laughed and then slicked his own cock, giving himself a few playful squeezes to the head before smearing the remaining lube over both of Pent’s bobbing shafts. “I might not break you in a single night, but you like ta pick at scabs. We both do, in our own way.”  
  
He shifted his hips and Pent took a deep breath, releasing it when Angel pressed the head against his seam. “And babe?” The softness in Angel’s voice drew his attention and when he looked up, Pent immediately felt pinned under the weight of the other man’s stare.  
  
“Yes?” he murmured in a weak voice, his heart thudding loudly against the tight cage of his ribs.  
  
Angel began to press in, making Pent hiss and cling to the spider for support as the head penetrated him, the slide as smooth as it was _slow._ “You’re not scarin’ me off just cuz you have a few bad nights,” Angel assured, tightening the grip of his thighs around the snake’s thick tail. “‘Sides, there’s only room for _one_ Drama Queen in this house.”  
  
Pent took several deep gulps of air as he stared at Angel, his insides burning as the other man kept pressing in, making him so very hyper-aware of _every_ single nerve beneath his skin. “Every Queen...needs a _King…”_ he managed to finally rasp in a breathy voice.  
  
Angel blinked and then snorted, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he bottomed out, sinking his hips and the weight of his body down onto Pent’s cloaca. “Fuck, you’re _dumb…”_ he murmured, smirking down at Pent. _“Fine,_ I’ll be the drop-dead _gorgeous_ Queen and you can be the handsome King.” He nuzzled into Pent’s cheek and then began to suck along the sensitive skin that lined the front of the snake’s throat, paying special attention to Pentious’ adam’s apple.  
  
Tilting his head back, Pent groaned as he felt Angel’s sharp teeth carefully nibble along the tendons, threatening to sink into his scales, but never really penetrating deeper than a tickle. Meanwhile the spider’s cock was throbbing deep inside of him, warm and pulsing with all the passion that Angel tempered down to keep him calm like he was a particularly skittish horse in need of comfort.  
  
He bit his tongue and frowned, hips squirming under Angel as the burn began to fade to the familiar feeling of fullness that came from being fucked. There was always a certain amount of vulnerability to sex, but when he was on top, Pentious was the one engulfed and surrounded, protected on all sides by the warm cradle of his partner’s body.  
  
On the bottom, he was spread wide and open, laid _raw_ with hypersensitivity and arousal.  
  
“Y’know, the sooner you relax, the sooner I can get to fuckin’ your brains out,” Angel purred against his throat, lapping his tongue along the snake’s dark skin. “Just take deep breaths. Let yourself go loose, Pen.”  
  
Sighing, Pent squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m _fine._ You can start,” he assured, raising his tail underneath Angel to shift the spider’s cock even deeper into his body. “I’ll relax as we go.”  
  
But Angel didn’t start. Instead the spider just let out a guttural groan and lifted his head. “Pen _baby,_ as much as I’m _dyin’_ ta move, you’re not gonna convince me to raw-dog you while you’re still tighter than a new set of shoes.” He nipped the snake’s hood and Pent felt a shaky hand stroke over his face. “C’mon, makeout with me a lil’ an' play with my titties. That shit always gets you nice and horned up.”  
  
Angel’s lips brushed his and Pent leaned into the kiss, shifting his grip from Angel’s back to the spider’s soft chest even as the other man continued to trace gentle patterns against his skin. The other Demon slowly coaxed his mouth open and Pent found himself sighing as his head was lifted and cradled in Angel’s palm.  
  
He’d always enjoyed kissing since he first began to explore his sexuality as a teenager. The intimate romanticism in the act had appealed to him in both life and death, but Angel always pushed into his mouth, like he couldn’t get close enough and needed to press as deep inside of him as he could. It had felt a little _invasive_ when they first began to have sex, but more and more Pentious found himself surrendering to the deeper kisses.  
  
Usually, he did his best to maintain control, keeping his grip on the persona he’d held tight to for over a century, but with Angel, he could trust that he wouldn’t be judged or have his vulnerability used against him.  
  
If anything, Angel would gently caress and comfort those parts as if they were something worth cherishing-  
  
Worthy of _love._  
  
Pent’s eyes opened as Angel pulled back and he swallowed, taking in the soft light that emitted from the spider’s distinctive pink markings. “You’re...you’re _glowing…”_ he murmured as he loosened his grip on Angel’s breasts to touch over the bands of light that encircled the other man’s forearms.  
  
Angel glanced down at his own luminous fur and snorted. “Yeah, see whatcha do ta me?” he teased, nuzzling Pentious’ nose. “I only get like this when I’m _really_ feelin’ myself.” The spider continued grinning as he drew his tongue across his own swollen lips and purred, the deep vibration tickling the eye on Pent’s chest. “Hopefully this knocks some sense inta that big overthinkin’ brain of yours. I just don’t understand how you got this many goddamn eyes and yet you’re still blind to how fuckin’ _incredible_ you are.”  
  
Then Angel began to move and Pent’s mouth opened in a silent gasp. It wasn’t unoccupied for long though as Angel quickly swooped in, licking into his mouth with fervent abandon as he slowly began to thrust, barely withdrawing from the warm clench of Pent’s body before pressing back inside.  
  
Pentious whimpered underneath Angel, the end of his tail coiling around itself in a spiral as Angel’s lower hands came down to jerk his neglected cocks, thumbing over the leaking heads _firmly_ and sending sparks shooting up the entire length of his spine. _“Mmph!”_ he grunted against Angel’s lips as the spider slowly began to pull out a little further each time until just the leaking head remained.  
  
Finally breaking their kiss with a few deep pants, Angel stared down at Pentious, his glowing pupils dilated and face flushed as he continued to roll his hips into the snake’s. “Feelin’ good now, baby?” he asked in a husky voice, squeezing the base of both cocks while Pent whined underneath him. “C’mon, Pen. I know you don’t like ta talk durin’ sex, but I wanna hear you.”  
  
He nuzzled Pent’s sternum, first over the eye in the center and then just underneath it, pressing kisses to the yellow scales in a pass that could only be described as _worshipful._ “Tell me what you’re feelin’?”  
  
Pentious’ chest shuddered underneath Angel’s soft lips as he groaned and squirmed against the sheets. Then Angel’s eyes met his again and he felt his heart skip a few beats as the soft pink of the other man’s body easily chased away the dark of the room around them.  
  
His entire body was thrumming and it was impossible to not feel every strand of velvety fur against his scales, the warm misting breath on his face, and the throbbing _pulse_ inside of him. “I feel _you,”_ Pentious panted between the gentle rocking thrusts and Angel paused, blinking in confusion before letting out a boyish giggle.  
  
“I mean, I’d _hope_ so. My dick ain’t _huge,_ but fuck I’d like ta think I’ve got a decent package down there.” Angel licked his lips and Pent couldn’t help but return the smile before the spider pressed back in, the head of his cock teasing over the raw nerves of Pent’s swollen prostate. As the snake whimpered, Angel hissed and tightened his grip on both of Pent’s cocks. “Fuck, baby. You can’t turn inta a _vice_ like that on a fella.” He chuffed and then began to bounce against Pent, sinking in even deeper until Pentious’ spine was forced to arch against the mattress.  
  
 _“Angel…”_ Pent breathed, staring at the other man as his talons reached up to tangle helplessly in the other man’s hair. “Angel _please.”_ _  
_  
The spider just let out a low shuddery exhale. “I know, Pen. Imma give you that good shit.” He leaned down, nipping the snake’s lips with sharp teeth as he continued to pump both shafts which were now weeping enough precum to thoroughly coat Angel’s palms.  
  
Pent nodded weakly as he rocked his hips up into Angel’s like a swinging gong. Pleasure rippled out from his core, sparking along every inch of his skin and making him hyper-aware of his own breath even as it was ripped from his screaming lungs.  
  
Sex with Angel was never _not_ good, but there were days where they fucked just for fun, practically making a game of it. Other times, it felt like they were setting each other on fire in hope of achieving restoration from the ashes.  
  
But tonight he was neither a playful nymph nor a newborn phoenix.  
  
He was just a man.  
A thoroughly _loved_ man.  
  
And in the face of the world’s cruelty, nothing else mattered.  
  
His breath hitched as Angel buried his face in the juncture of his throat and _sucked,_ the pink glow of the spider’s fur blinding him in spite of its softness. Pent shuddered, tightening around Angel as both his members kicked against Angel’s hands, cum shooting out over his trembling belly.  
  
 _“Mmph,_ Pen...you can’t get _that_ damn tight on me. _Fuuuuck,”_ Angel hissed, slamming down into the snake as Pent whimpered underneath him, more spend leaking out over Angel’s clenched knuckles. He felt the spider bite down and Pentious gritted his teeth as he clenched around Angel, holding the other man close while the tip of his tail curled and constricted along the length of one long leg.  
  
Angel shuddered above him and Pent flinched as he felt the other man’s cock twitch inside of him, liquid warmth filling the space between Angel’s dick and his sensitive walls. Angel gave a few more thrusts, softer and slower than previously before he let himself sink all the way down inside of Pent to rest on top of his panting body. “Mmmm,” Angel breathed, lifting his head to meet Pent’s half-lidded stare, his marks still glowing and (though they were starting to fade) casting both their faces in a gentle pink hue. “I swear, I could put a goddamn toy in ya all day and I’ll _still_ have to loosen your ass.” He purred and pressed a kiss to Pent’s mouth before sweeping his messy fringe out of the way. “Feelin’ a lil’ less stressed?”  
  
Taking a few gulps to catch his breath, Pent nodded and laid his head back against the pillow, his eyes tracing the marks as their light faded into nothing, leaving only moon-gleam in its wake. “You said you only glow when you’re _feeling yourself_ …” Pent lifted his arms, making air-quotes with his talons before adding, “-so why now?”  
  
Angel shrugged and folded his upper arms across Pent’s chest to rest his chin on top of the stacked forearms. “Eh, I’ve never been able ta predict when it’s gonna happen. It does or it doesn’t…” He sighed before yawning wide enough to crack his jaw on both sides. “Been a while since I had it happen while sober though. Val used ta drug me up cuz clients liked the light show.”  
  
Pent winced and Angel shrugged, shaking his head. “Hey, that shit’s in the past. You’re the fucker who got my tiny ass glowin’ this time around.” The spider smiled and said, “So take it as a win cuz there’s not a lotta fellas that can claim that.”  
  
Nodding, Pent let out a long tired exhale and closed his eyes, allowing his breathing to even out and sync with Angel’s as a comfortable silence stretched between them.  
  
Then after a few quiet minutes, the spider shifted above him and Pent grunted as the other man’s cock slipped out of his rather sore opening. “I know. Just sit tight, babe,” Angel murmured, pressing a kiss to his brow as the bed dipped with the spider’s weight.  
  
Pent didn’t open his eyes even as he listened to the patter of Angel’s feet across the floorboards and saw the harsh glare of bathroom light flicker on through the thin skin of his eyelids. He heard the slosh of running water before the tap was turned off and Pent sighed, sitting up to blindly reach for his discarded vest. He let out a deep yawn as he pulled out the new watch and opened his eyes to check the time. Immediately Pent was once again struck by the sophisticated beauty of the piece, pursing his lips as he thumbed across the solid outer plating.  
  
Popping the shell lid, he couldn’t help but admire all the stunning intricacies that the manufacturer lovingly worked into the design. A clocksmith’s entire lifetime of experience had been poured into this small trinket that didn’t appear like much on the surface, but held a world of detail that could be observed with a keen enough eye.  
  
A work of true _craftsmanship._  
  
When Angel returned from the bathroom with a wet towel, Pent set the watch aside and dragged the spider back on top of him, kissing Angel fiercely until the other man dropped the wet cloth to his cum-streaked abdomen. “Mmm,” Angel moaned softly into the kiss, only pulling back when Pent loosened his grip. “Heh, someone’s definitely in a better mood,” he teased, grabbing the towel again to wipe away the mess of cum from Pent’s cloaca and spent cocks. “See? Sometimes all ya need’s a good dickin’ to get outta your funk.”  
  
Lazily slumping against the pillows, Pent hummed and shook his head, smiling up at his lover. “As nice as the sex was, your words were more balm than your cock.”  
  
“Yeah, but you weren’t exactly _complainin’_ about the cock now were ya?” Angel laughed, carefully tucking Pent’s members back inside of his body and grinning at the slight gape of the snake’s slit. “Still, I’m glad I could distract you from your dumb insecurities, even if it was just fer the night.” Angel’s smile slowly fell, replaced with a more thoughtful expression as he dragged his fingers back and forth over Pentious’ tail. “I get that a lot of this shit runs deeper than I’m ever gonna know. Same for me and my crap.”  
  
Pent nodded and reached out, taking one of Angel’s free hands before clasping their fingers together. “I’ve dealt with this for longer than you’ve existed and survived thus far,” he said with a soft sigh, turning their palms to kiss the joint of Angel’s wrist. “But...it’s always been better when I had someone with me.” Pent let out a soft exhale and looked up to meet the spider’s loving gaze. “So thank you…”  
  
Angel’s easy grin returned as he leaned over and pressed their brows together. “Anytime, Pen. You hold me through my bullshit and I’ll get you through yours. That’s the deal, right?”  
  
Chuckling, Pent nodded and tilted his chin up to kiss Angel. “That’s the deal,” he repeated, allowing Angel to adjust their grip so that their hands were clasped in a mocking facsimile of a gentlemen's handshake.  
  
“Mmm, best deal I eva made,” Angel purred, separating their fingers only to continue touching over Pentious’ talons. “Now...I know you’re probably too sore for another dickin’, but wanna give these fingers of yours a workout?”  
  
Pent flexed his claws in Angel’s hold and curled his tongue around one fang. “Well after _that_ performance I’m not quite sure if they’ll measure up. I highly doubt that my hands will be able to induce that lovely glow of yours.”  
  
Angel shrugged and lifted Pent’s right hand, separating the fingers before pressing two thumbs against the meat of his palm. “I dunno, you got some pretty fuckin’ great hands, Pen. But we won’t know until we try, right?” He let out a low predatory growl and Pent blushed as the spider tossed the wet towel over his shoulder to join the discarded dress and panties.  
  
“You’re picking that up later,” Pent remarked, wincing as soon as the damp fabric hit the floor with a _thwap._  
  
“Shaddup ya neat-freak. Your OCD can wait.” Angel leaned over and nuzzled along his throat before grabbing the lube that had almost rolled off the side of the mattress. “Now let’s get these babies nice an’ _wet_ so I can sit on ‘em.”  
  
Pentious rolled his eyes, but his mouth still quirked at the corners as he let Angel pour a generous amount of lube into his palm, slicking over the rough parts of his hand until they were shiny and silky smooth.  
  
Sometimes all a rusted gear required was a little tending to and a _lot_ of lubricant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
